Harley and Ivy in Metropolis
by FosterStinson
Summary: Set 8 years after my previous story, "Harley and Ivy: Psychotic". Harley and Ivy have all new lives in Metropolis, but what happens when their past starts coming back to haunt them?
1. Life in Metropolis

**A/N: This is a sequel to my story **_**"Harley and Ivy: Psychotic"**_** set eight years in the future. If you haven't read Psychotic yet, go read that one first, then come back for this one. I hope you enjoy! Oh, also, unlike Psychotic, this story will have POV's from both Harley and Ivy.**

**POV: Ivy**

Life has been amazing in Metropolis. It's been eight years since Harley and I moved here. Eight years since the Joker's death. There's a lot that you need to be caught up on, so I'll try to do my best. It took Harley about four months to make the connection that Clark and Superman were the same person, and we still live in the floor beneath him. Harley has been using her family's money to support us, despite the fact that her family despises both of us, trust me, I know, we went to visit them for Christmas two years ago and it was _not_ pleasant, but they still let us use the money. But Harley and I have officially given up the lives of Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy. She started going by Harleen again, but I still call her Harley. I legally changed my name to Ivy Pepper just because I hated the name Pamela since it sounds all preppy and douchey and I hated the name Isley because it comes from my father. We still have Bud and Lou, who have actually started to grow on me. Since moving here I've softened up quite a bit. At first I disgusted myself, but I've grown to like it. Despite not being Poison Ivy anymore I still fight for mother Earth as an environmental lawyer, which makes a fair amount of money. Harley, however, became a therapist at a nearby middle school and she loves to tell me about the drama going on in the lives of the prepubescent teens. In eight years you'd think there would be at least one occasion where we'd put on the costumes and do something mischievous, but no, we actually haven't. I'm not saying we haven't done interesting things, just nothing illegal.

I think the most important change in between now and eight years ago is that Harley and I have a daughter. We adopted her about a year after moving in together. Her name's Lucy Quinzel and she is the cutest little thing ever. She's extremely polite too, she cares about plants and she's just a wee bit ditsy. She takes after both of us quite a bit. I couldn't be happier. I never pictured my life turning out this way, but there is no other way I'd want it to be.

**POV: Harley**

Ah, life is great. Metropolis is so much better than Gotham ever was! You could never find a kid like Lucy in Gotham. I love my little angel so much.

Although, there is just one thing I don't like about Metropolis: Random people can be so rude! In Gotham if you bumped into somebody on the road they at least had the common courtesy to say something like "Watch it punk" or "Bump into me again or I'll cut you", but no, in Metropolis all you get is a half-hearted sorry and you're on your way.

Wow my train of thought gets derailed really quickly. Geez, the car pick-up lane at Lucy's elementary school takes forever. There's this one car that is always right in front of me and it parks so freaking far behind the car ahead of it, and the soccer mom that drives it has like octuplets so they take forever to get loaded into the car and when they're all in she's gotta readjust everything and she waits in line after picking up all of her kids! Everyone else gets their kids and goes, but this idiot keeps driving along and if I was still Harley Quinn, they would be deader than the Joker.

I saw Lucy waiting outside so I rolled down the window and shouted "Lucy! I'm over here!"

She saw me and her face lit up. My god she is so adorable! She came running towards the car with all her accessories on her backpack jangling behind her. She opened the door and hopped up in the front seat, throwing her backpack onto the ground.

"Hi, mommy! Hi, Bud! Hi, Lou!" she said to me and the hyenas in the backseat.

"Hi, sweetie!" I said as I pulled out of the pickup lane and I honked at the idiot in front of me and Lucy stuck her tongue out at her like we do every day. After we got out of the lane and into the roads I asked "How was your day?"

"Boring! School is so boring I already know everything they say in there!"

"That's what every kid thinks, Lucy."

"No, but really! I see what Mrs. Allen is writing on the board and I know how she's gonna finish it before she does!"

I grinned and ruffled her hair. "Well that's just because you're a little genius. So, did anything interesting happen today?"

She stroked an imaginary beard for a few seconds. "Well, Scott said something that I didn't really understand."

"What did the little turd say?" she complained about Scott a lot. I think she's got a little crush on him. He's not the cutest little kid in her class, but she could do worse.

"Well, he said that our family wasn't real."

I slammed on the breaks. We reached a red light, but I could have gone a little slower, she just caught me by surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"He said that since I don't have a daddy my family doesn't count. Is he right?"

I gulped. I can't wait for the next PTA meeting where I can rip Scott's dad's dick off.

"No, sweetie, he's not right. As long as someone's parents love them, whether it's a mommy and a daddy, or two mommies or two daddies, then their family counts."

"That's what I thought. Since you and mommy love me I thought that Scott was stupid and that his cooties were starting to hurt his brain."

I smiled. "Yeah that's gotta be it. I don't want you to listen to anything else Scott says, okay?"

She looked at me and gave me a big smile showing off her missing front tooth.

"Alright. You wanna get ice cream before we go home?"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, don't tell mommy!"

She then pretended to zip up her lips, she rolled down the window and tossed the imaginary key out. I pretended to gasp "But now how are you supposed to eat the ice cream?"

She then started freaking out, trying to reach out the window to regain her key, but I just turned her around and pulled out my own key and unlocked her mouth. She then smiled big once again, causing a smile of my own to spread across my face. After we had our ice cream and got home, Lucy went into her room to color and I went over to the couch and sat next to Ivy.

"Hey!" she greeted me with a kiss which I happily returned. "What took you guys so long to get back?"

"Um, the traffic was really bad."

I doubt she actually bought it but she let it go.

"You know that kid in Lucy's class, Scott?"

"The boy she has a crush on?"

"Yeah… I don't think she has a crush on him."

"What do you mean?"

Then I told her about what Lucy told me and, well let's just say we still have four lamps that _aren't_ broken.

"How ignorant can people be?! This is freaking 2022, you'd think people would be a little more open-minded by now!"

"Ivy, Ivy, calm down!" I said, grabbing her shoulders, spinning her around and looking her in the eyes. "It's okay. It's one guy. Who gives a damn what he says?"

She took a deep breath. "Okay. Okay you're right."

**POV: Ivy**

"Mommy?" asked Lucy, who was peeking out from the doorway.

Shit. I walked over to her and kneeled down. "I'm sorry I was shouting, sweetie. I didn't mean to scare you."

She hugged me. "It's okay mommy. I wanted to scream at Scott too but then Mrs. Allen would have screamed at me."

I smiled and hugged her back. I gently rubbed her back and said "I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too mommy."

I sniffled and pulled back, wiping a tear from my eye and smiled. "Now why don't you go back to drawing?"

"Okay!" she said excitedly and ran back to her room.

I looked back and Harley was leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"Eight years go by and I still can't believe what I see. Poison Ivy is a loving mother."

I chuckled and said "Shut up." Before pulling her into a kiss.


	2. Temptations

**POV: Harley**

I'm running down a long, dark hallway. It seems infinite, I don't know if I'll ever reach the end. I can hear it. I hear him _laughing_ at me. That laugh. I haven't heard it in eight years but it haunts my dreams almost every night. I kept running, trying to get away from him. I can hear his footsteps behind me, getting closer and closer. Then something changed. I saw something at the end of the hallway. It looked like… "Red…" I stopped cold in my tracks but kept moving once I heard the laugh once again. I ran towards her and kneeled down. I moved her over and held her head in my hands only to see the wide grin spread across her face. She was laughing.

"NO!"

I turned around and he was there, holding the crowbar. He lifted up his arm and swung.

"Harley! Harley, wake up!"

I sat straight up, covered in sweat, breathing heavily, screaming. I scanned the room. It was all a dream. Tears started pouring down my cheeks. Ivy wrapped her arm around me and started stroking my hair.

"Ssshh… it's okay. It's okay he's not here. It's okay."

I opened my eyes and saw Lucy standing in the door.

"Are you okay, mommy?" she asked, walking over to the bed.

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and glanced at Ivy. I tried to put on a smile and I said "Yeah, I'm okay sweetie. Come here." I said, scooping her up onto the bed. I hugged both her and Ivy, and a few minutes later Lucy went back to her room and Ivy kissed me one last time before going back to sleep. But I couldn't sleep. I'd be waking up in about two hours to go to work anyways, so I figured I might as well just get up and watch some TV. _How I Met Your Mother_ was playing on a random channel, so I settled for that. I never got to watch this show back when it was on because I was running around with the Joker but I've seen a few episodes here and there and it's pretty good. I watched it for a few hours until it was time for Lucy to wake up and for me to take her to school and then go to work. Yay.

Okay, don't get me wrong, I really _really_ love it in Metropolis, and I love Ivy and I love Lucy, but this _sucks_. This life is so god damned boring hardly anything interesting ever happens. For the first couple of years, it was great and I was glad that it was boring but now every day is usually the exact same as the day before, and yeah sure we live in the same apartment building as Superman and I love reminding myself of that fact every day, but that's really the only interesting thing about our lives.

Here I am, sitting at my desk in a middle school, half-awake, waiting for some teenager with a problem to walk through that door. I'm halfway through the day and so far all I've gotten is my overly-cheery coworker, Cheryl, who stopped by for about five seconds. She saw how tired I was and said "Hey, Harleen! Late night with the Mrs.? Hahaha!" and she was gone. I let my head fall to my desk where I slept for about an hour. Eventually it was time to go pick up Lucy. We went through the usual routine, I'd yell at her, she'd come running, we'd honk at the idiot in front of me, and we'd talk as we drove home.

Ivy was working today, so it was just me and Lucy. She was in the living room watching TV, so I decided to slip into my room. I opened the closet door and began digging through all of the clothes and eventually found the box. I picked it up and pulled it out the closet and closed the door. As I opened the box it felt like all the light in the world was shining from inside of it. I gazed down at the costume I had once worn. The costume of Harley Quinn. It's been years since I've even looked at this costume. After Ivy and I had first moved to Metropolis, we'd caught a few news reports now and then, asking the question "Where are Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn now?"

I put on the costume, and it still fit. It felt good. I wasn't intending to go out and steal anything, I just wanted to admire myself in the mirror for a few minutes. I left the mask off and I didn't have any make-up nearby. I was never a huge fan of the make-up anyways, but the Joker always insisted that it made me prettier. Asshole.

I kept striking various poses in the mirror until the door opened and I freaked out.

"Red!"

"Harley, what are you doing?"


	3. Ivy's Day

**POV: Poison Ivy**

Another slow day at work. Don't get me wrong, I loved what I did, I loved that I was helping the environment, it's just that everything gets a little routine. Things were so much more interesting in Gotham, but then again I _was_ an eco-terrorist when I lived there. Is it bad that I want to go back? No, that's not an option. Harley loves it here too much, and I couldn't just uproot Lucy's life. I'll just have to deal with the boringness of Metropolis until Lucy's eighteen. Which is just ten more years. Ugh.

Remember when I said it was just another slow day at work? Yeah, scratch that. I walked into my office and as I turned around from closing my door I nearly had a heart attacked when I saw the Batman standing in the corner of my office. I let out a small scream and dropped my coffee, which burned my shins a little bit. He glared at me and I lowered the volume. Harley and I had last seen him when we first adopted Lucy. He was making sure that we were truly trying to be parents, and that it wasn't just a big scheme. But I can guarantee that wasn't the last time he'd seen us.

I walked over to my desk and began wiping the coffee off of my legs as I sat down in a chair next to my desk.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked quietly.

"I have bad news."

"About what?"

"The Joker."

What kind of news could there possibly be about the Joker? He's been dead for eight years.

"He's alive."

Oh god…

"How is that even possible?! How do you know?!"

"His grave in the Arkham Cemetery was desecrated and the coffin dug up by an unknown assailant. Security cameras caught a view of the coffin, which was empty when the thief opened it."

"That's not proof that he's alive. For all we know, his body could have been stolen and burned years ago!"

"There's more."

I gulped. I was starting to get scared. If the Joker really _is_ alive, he'll be coming for us. He'll be coming for Harley.

"I fought him, and everything he said suggested that he was coming to Metropolis to kill Harley and everyone she cared about."

Lucy. Oh god, no… please not Lucy…

"How long ago was this?" I managed to choke out.

"4 hours ago. I got here as soon as I could, but there was something I had to do first."

"Which would be?" I asked. He then walked over and put his hand on my shoulder and his other hand against his ear. He said "Now." And suddenly I felt all of me being reduced to nothing but particles, and then being reassembled elsewhere.

Holy shit. That was trippy. Where the hell am I?

"Poison Ivy, welcome to the Watchtower." Said Superman, who was standing before me.

"Superman?! Where am I? What's going on?"

Standing beside him were Wonder Woman and the Flash, who was smiling really big. No one should ever be that cheerful.

"This is the headquarters of the Justice League. We brought you here to brief you. Flash, Wonder Woman, and I are going to help you find the Joker and bring him to justice."

"What about the rest of the Justice League?"

"Martian Manhunter, Green Lantern, and Hawkgirl are on a mission in another galaxy, so it's just the four of us." Said Batman, as he walked passed me.

"Oh." Was all I could say.

I followed the four of them to a giant computer. Batman pressed a few keys and a surveillance video of Arkham's graveyard came up.

"Arkham's security cameras got the Joker on camera approaching his grave and desecrating it. How he managed to escape and when is still unclear. Several guards tried to reprimand him, but he killed all of them, along with much more of the staff and he freed several other inmates, declaring it his welcome back party."

"What about Dr. Gibson? Is he okay?"

"Dr. Gibson retired from Arkham Asylum two and a half years ago. He lives in Central City now. Aside from the Joker freeing everyone in Arkham, he practically tore apart Gotham searching for Harley. I confronted him at Ace Chemicals, which is where I picked up the clues that he was coming to Metropolis. He blew up the building and he was incarcerated, but he escaped less than an hour later. We have no evidence that he has left Gotham City, but this is the Joker we're talking about. You, Harley, and your daughter, Lucy, will be moved out of your apartment immediately and put into the protective care of Flash and Wonder Woman until Superman and I can find the Joker. However, we do have reason to believe that he is allied with Lex Luthor and that-"

"Look, this is all really fascinating and everything, but can you spare me the briefing and let me get home to warn Harley? Please?" I interrupted him, but I nodded off about halfway through. He really can go on and on.

He sighed. "Yes. Go. Flash, Wonder Woman, go with her."

"You got it, Bats." Said the Flash as he and Wonder Woman walked with me to the teleporters. Soon we appeared back in Metropolis, right in front of my apartment building.

"Ugh. Is it impossible to just teleport into my room?"

"I can carry you if you want." Offered Flash.

I looked at him. "No." I said and ran inside to the elevator, followed by the Justice Leaguers. It closed before they could get in, so thankfully I had a peaceful ride to my floor. Finally I could think. The Joker was alive. How the hell was he alive? Okay, that doesn't matter. All that matters is that I am _not_ going to let him touch Harley _or_ Lucy. Superman said he was going to be brought to justice, but I think Harley and I will both disagree with that decision. He's going back into the ground where he belongs. Finally the elevator reached my floor, and when I got out, Flash and Wonder Woman were standing in the hallway.

"How the hell did you get up here?"

"Stairs." Said Flash, pointing to the stairwell. "And super speed. Well, flight in her case." He said, pointing at Wonder Woman.

I shook my head as I walked to my door and unlocked it. I walked inside and hugged Lucy, thankful that the Joker wasn't already here.

"Mommy, who are they?" she asked, pointing at Wonder Woman and Flash.

"Those are super heroes, sweetie! They're in the Justice League!"

"Whoa!" the smile on her face was so big and bright that I couldn't help but be cheered up. I guess what I said about the Flash earlier wasn't true. People should be able to be that happy. As she ran over to them and I heard Wonder Woman say something about a "little sister", I walked into my room where I saw something extremely unexpected.

"Red!"

"Harley, what are you doing?"


	4. Abandoning the Apartment

**POV: Ivy**

"I can explain!"

"Please do!"

"Well…"

"I'm waiting. Harley, why the he-" I caught myself from shouting with the door open so that Lucy wouldn't hear me. I shut the door and walked closer to Harley. "Why the hell are you wearing that costume?!"

"It's hard to explain." I could see her eyes watering. She probably thought I was mad at her, I should try and be a little more calm. I walked over to her and gently sat her down onto the foot of the bed and sat next to her.

"Well, just try. I'm willing to listen."

"Okay, well, Red, we've lived in Metropolis for eight years now, and I love it here and everything, I just miss having interesting lives. And I thought that maybe wearing this costume could bring back some of that excitement."

"Okay, I'm not mad. I understand." God, what am I doing? There are more important matters right now! "Harley, there's something I need to tell you."

I told her everything Batman told me, and her reaction was… well, let's just say Lucy could have had a more grown up reaction. But still, I could understand why she was freaking out.

As she was on the floor, sitting with her back against the wall sobbing I went over to her and sat down next to her, putting my arm around her, doing my best to comfort her.

"Harley… Harley it's going to be okay. I promise."

"How can you know that?" asked Harley between sobs.

"Because we're not alone."

"What… what do you mean?" she asked.

"Come on, I'll show you." I said, holding out my hand. She takes it and I lift her to her feet, pulling her out into the living room where Lucy, Flash, and Wonder Woman are all staring at the door, clearly wondering what Harley's fit was about.

"Whoa." Said Harley as she saw the Justice Leaguers.

"Hello. I'm Wonder Woman, we're here to protect you from the Joker." Said Wonder Woman.

"Whoa." Was still all Harley was able to say.

"Mommy are you okay?" asked Lucy.

"She's fine, Lucy. She's just really happy that the Justice League is here to help us."

"So am I! The Justice League is so cool! Where's Batman?" asked Lucy.

"Batman couldn't be here." I said, a little annoyed. Lucy thinks Batman is awesome, which Harley and I find amusing but ironic.

"Right, well, we should probably get going. If the Joker's in Metropolis he's going to think to look for you here. We've got a few safehouses set up around Metropolis, so we can get you there safely."

"And how are we not going to attract attention with the two of you in costume? I refuse to be carried." I said.

The two of them exchanged looks and, I shit you not, both of them started spinning around and were now wearing civvies. That was quite possibly the most cliché superhero transformation I have seen in my entire life.

"Let's get going." Encouraged Flash.

We all started walking out except Harley, who was still standing there in awe. I told her to go get changed and as soon as she was wearing civvies I grabbed her hand and pulled her out.

We managed to get a cab pretty quickly. This was the first time Lucy had ever been in a taxi, so she was pretty curious about what it was.

For some reason, Flash had to whisper the address to the driver, probably some stupid safety protocol Batman came up with. Most of the drive was pretty calm, but soon enough, of course, disaster struck. A LexCorp Oil Truck pulled up right next to us on the Highway and honked at us. The taxi driver ignored it, which was a bad idea, because in the next second there was a bullet in his head, and our taxi began curving off the road. Just as I grabbed Lucy and jumped out of the cab, I looked at the driver's seat and saw that the Joker was driving the truck. The last thing I saw before my head hit the ground was him swerving the large truck and causing a giant traffic jam.


End file.
